


Day 4: PDA

by GlitteryChild



Series: Rovinsky week [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Minor Gangsey, Rovinsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryChild/pseuds/GlitteryChild
Summary: ”I love you”, Ronan whispers. ”You’ll ruin me”, he continues and K shivers by the breath on his neck. ”Gansey, Adam, Noah…” Ronan huffs and K squeezes his eyes shut. ”It’s you though. Cabeswater told me as much”.





	Day 4: PDA

”I love you”, Ronan whispers. ”You’ll ruin me”, he continues and K shivers by the breath on his neck. ”Gansey, Adam, Noah…” Ronan huffs and K squeezes his eyes shut. ”It’s you though. Cabeswater told me as much”.

K’s entire body shivers and he finally turns to look up at Ronan, who’s sitting next to him on the bed. K frowns when Ronan stands up and he’s fully dressed, a suit, no less. “Hey… C’mon, gimme some lovin’” he begs and reaches out for Ronans hand. Ronan gives him the finger. “I’m meeting Matthew for breakfast and church”. K groans and pushes his face into the pillow before he sits up and grins. “You got something to confess?” he grins and sits on his knees at the end of the bed. Ronan cocks an eyebrow and grabs Ks neck. “Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t” he says and K lolls his mouth open. “Is it about me?” K teases and puts his hand on Ronans, daring him to grip harder and Ronan complies. Before he even gets to moan, Ronans hand is off him and he groans. He watches as he walks away before laying back down in bed.

Ronan walks out of church with Matthew next to him. Declan drove all of them here and Ronan regrets that decision very much now. Spending half a day with his older brother doesn’t do him any good. He keeps it civil enough for Matthews sake though. “What the” Declan starts, cutting himself off before he swears. “What is Kavinsky doing outside of church? On a Sunday?” Ronan looks over to the other side of the street where the white Mitsu is parked with K sitting on the roof, smoking. The way he visibly straightens up when they make eye contact makes Ronans heart flutter. “Hey, shitbag!” K roars and Ronan can’t help but smile a little. “Need a ride?”. Declan stares at Ronan. “Are you serious?” he asks and Ronan shrugs before walking down the stairs and across the street. K grins, extremely pleased with himself as he looks to Ronan.  “What do you want, K?” “I want to be adored” K grins and Ronan rolls his eyes. He steps closer to the car and K wraps his legs around his waist. “How was church, darling?” he asks and it sounds sincere. Ronan shakes his head and tips his head up to meet Ks lips in a kiss. “Lunch?”

They end up in a booth at Ninos’, Ronan watching K devour a pizza. “Hungover?” he asks and K nods. “You should dream me some non-hangover booze” K says and slides his hand over the table so he can reach Ronans fingers. “Didn’t know you were so sappy” Ronan teased, but intertwined their fingers anyway. K shrugs and then he tenses up when looking towards the door. Ronan furrows his brows, K isn’t really known for being tense, so he turns around and sees Gansey with the rest of the gang. He grins when he turns back to K. “Nervous? It’s like meeting the family”. K shakes his head, his body is saying the opposite. “Hey, man!” Gansey says as they walk up to the booth. There’s a pause when Ganseys eyes linger a minute at their intertwined fingers, before he waves a hand. Ronan slides further into the booth and K does the same. Conversation starts easily enough and Ronan’s happy to see that K follows along. The gang orders and Ronan finds Ks hand again, stroking his fingers over the top of his hand and they’re happy.


End file.
